The medical profession, relying on a large number of dietetic studies, often prescribes in numerous cases that patients should not consume these foods during periods of varying length.
It is surprising that such a measure should be taken against foods that have been used so universally and over such lengthy periods. It is therefore not difficult to imagine that such prohibition has resulted from incomplete knowledge of the biochemical composition of these foods and, in particular, incomplete knowledge of the real reason why they can become harmful to the human organism.
One of the objects of the present invention is that of reinstating these foods by suggesting a probable cause of these physiological troubles and by indicating a remedy whereby said cause can be removed partially or completely.
The present applicant has devoted considerable time to this matter and to deep studies on various physiological troubles such as diabetes and dental decay. Whereas these illnesses appear to be unconnected, these studies have shown that in all probability there exists a common cause leading to the occurrence and development of these infections and that this cause lies in the formentation yeasts and the mycotic substances, such as candidotic substances, which circulate in the digestive tracts.
It is well-known that fermentation is an archaic anaerobic practice which opposes respiration which is a fundamental essential of the higher organisms. Consequently if these yeasts, as used in baking, brewing, wine-making etc., are allowed to penetrate the human or animal organism, they will act as anti-oxidants.
After having fulfilled their industrial purpose in the preparation of foods, these yeasts continue to exist and to promote fermentation, since bread becomes stale, wine changes into vinegar, and beer becomes cloudy and spoils. Since these foods and beverages are consumed prior to this stage, the yeasts will continue to multiply in the organism thereby causing fermentation which will promote the proliferation of mycotic substances such as candidotic substances and others in the human body, such fermentation opposing the enzymatic respiratory systems of the human being. In certain individuals, the opposition offered may reach the stage where the phenomenon of fermentation is followed by the various physiological troubles enumerated above.
It has thus been shown that it is desirable to eliminate or destroy these yeasts by means of a suitable anti-mycotic product before they pass into the human body.